


Akira Snaps

by SomeHackWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I'm Sorry Morgana, It's all in good fun, Out of Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHackWriter/pseuds/SomeHackWriter
Summary: When Akira wants nothing more to unwind after a long day, Morgana pushes him over the edge.





	Akira Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Akira plopped into his chair with an exhausted groan. Mementos had been hell today. Not only had the crew gotten lost in the seemingly endless maze, but a close encounter with the reaper had nearly left them dead.

All in all, it had been a shit day, and the young man wanted to do nothing more than unwind with a game of punch ouch.

The boy turned on the TV, and as he was about to press the power button on his console, a familiar voice chastised him.

"You must be tired after today. Why don't you go to bed?" 

Damnit not again.

Akira spared a glance to the cat who was determined to control every aspect of his life. Morgana sat at his usual spot on the attic's railing with a smug expression plastered on his face.

Normally the boy would do as the feline suggested in order to avoid conflict, however after today's disaster, he was in no mood to be ordered around, much less by some talking cat.

"Morgana" He stated in an unusually serious tone. "I'm not in the mood right now. Leave me alone." With that, he tapped the power button and engrossed himself in the pixelated world before him.

Morgana let out a huff as he jumped from his resting area to the wooden floor and onto the table which held the game system. The young man scowled at the cat, knowing full well what he was planning.

"Don't you fucking dare Morgana." Akira barked harshly.

Ignoring his threatening tone, Morgana pressed a paw to the power button. The television instantly went black, and Akira let out a beastly snarl.

"Bed. Now." The arrogant animal commanded. The boy looked like he may burst from his own rage and rose from his seat to confront the cat.

Akira raised his hand threateningly, and the frightened creature slammed its eyes shut and braced for the brutal strike.

It never came. Instead he felt Akira's soft hand gently scratch his sensitive ears. Morgana dared to open his eyes and was met with the kind face of his owner smiling down at him.

"You're right Morgana, I think I'll do that." He gently stated.

Morgana watched dumbfounded as Akira sauntered over to his old mattress, sat on the edge, and patted the spot next to him.

"Come on Morgana. Why don't we get some sleep?" He asked with that cheery smile on his face.

The cat let out a nervous chuckle as he made his way over and hopped onto the mattress. "You had me worried there Joker, for a minute there I thought-"

Morgana's statement was cut short when Akira violently wrapped his hands around the felines delicate neck. Morgana struggled and clawed trying to break free from the thief's grasp, but with every scratch that landed, Akira's grip only tightened.

The boy's cold black eyes stared into Morgana's, unblinking and full of merciless fury. The cat let out a pained gasp while Joker gave a sadistic cackle. 

"You seem tired, Morgana. You should really go to bed." He said with a twisted smile.

Eventually Morgana lost all strength and stopped struggling entirely, yet Joker refused to release his iron grip on his throat until the cat was certainly dead. After a few long moments, he finally released his choke-hold on the corpse of his former ally.

With the deed done, he calmly stood from the mattress and slowly walked over to his game system. He pressed the power button once again, grabbed his controller, and sat in his chair with a satisfied exhale.

"Much better."


End file.
